KINGDOM KINGS
by kdogx1
Summary: this is a crossover between things i love kingdom hearts and shaman king please read this it is very good
1. A DEADLY MEETING

Chapter 1 a deadly meeting

One day yoh asakura was walking along a path when suddenly he got transported to an alternate universe an abyss with white as far as the eye can see even further. He met a young boy around the same age (14, 15)

'Are you my enemy' yoh said

'I don't know 'the boy said

'My name's yoh'

'My name's sora'

'You must be my enemy, I've never heard of you' yoh said

'Yes you must be my enemy as well' sora said

'You will die' yoh said

'Oh yeah' sora said

'Yeah' yoh said

'Ok' sora said

Then this man appeared in front of them

'Stop children stop if you want a battle you must have three rounds to it' the man said

'Ok' they said in unison

'Round one is a battle of words whoever makes the other one cry they win

Round two is a hand to hand combat battle NO weapons of any sort at all and

Round three is an all out battle with weapons' the man said

'Do spirit's count as weapons' yoh said

'Yes' the man said

'I will triumph in this battle against yoh' sora said

'No I will triumph in this battle against sora' yoh said

'You want to bet' sora said

'Yeah I do' yoh said

'Sora wagers his weapon and heart and yoh wagers his weapon including admidamaru and his soul'

'But I don't want to wager that' sora said

'Yeah me nether' yoh said

'To bad it's done been written in the scripts of time and the sands of time and some other time who ha things' the old man said

'Wait that's unfair yoh get's a spirit on his side can't I get a spirit' sora said

'You get riku's spirit and that is wagered to' the old man said

'Wait since sora has a spirit there is now five rounds' the old man said

'What' they both said in unison against him

'Yes five rounds

Round one a word battle round

Round two a no weapon round

Round three a just spirit battle round

Round four you only use your spirit's round and

Round five an all out battle round'

'Ok' sora said

'Yeah that's fine with me' yoh said

'Then let the games begin'


	2. ROUND 1

CHAPTER 2 ROUND 1

'This is round 1 say words related to you to your opponent sora you go first because your name start's with a s and his starts with a y so go' the man said

'Ok then' sora said

'BEGIN' the man said

'KEYBLADE' sora said

'Oooowwwwwwwww' yoh screamed

'What happened' yoh said

'Oh I forgot to explain for each round you both have life force it goes down with every sort of attack when you faint you lose it's basically you dieing but you come back alive after the round ends' the man said

'Ok' the other two said in unison

'Let's get back to business' yoh said

'AMIDAMARU' yoh shouted

'HEART' sora said

'SPIRIT' yoh said

They were both stumbling around

'I WON'T GIVE UP' they both said in unison

'KAIRI' sora shouted

'Ahhhhhhh my life force it plunged near to my last string but I won't give up' yoh said

'YOH ASAKURA' yoh shouted

'Ouch that hurt but these words will defeat you RIKU ROXAS NAMINE SORA KAIRI'

'AAAHHHH' they both said they both fell down and felt what it was like to be dead and then they came back

'OLD MAN WHY DID WE BOTH DIE' sora shouted

'Because your attack was so powerful it took all your life force up' the man said

'now time for round two get your game on o.k


	3. ROUND 2

CHAPTER 3 ROUND 2

Three more people came out from nowhere

'Who are you?' sora said

'It doesn't matter' they said

'Let the games begin' the man said

'This is a hand to hand battle' yoh said to sora

'I know' sora replied

'Let's go' yoh said

'I'll give you both advice pretend your hitting the other for something they did' the man said

'Ok' sora said

'BEGIN' the man said

Sora punched you 'This is for making riku evil' sora said

Yoh punched sora 'This is for my father's face being burnt' yoh said'

SEVERAL REMARKS LETER

They punched each other in the knuckles and sora fell and died

'Yes yes I won do I get a hamburger now' yoh shouted

'Well done yoh you've done well' the man said

'Yes yoh you've doe very good' the first guy said

Yoh gave evils to the first guy in a cape hood thing

'THE ROUND HAS ENDED' the Man said

'Time for round three to……' the man said

'Not just yet' said the third guy with a blade holder on his back

'Prepare for battle with him' the second guy said


	4. BATTLE WITH

CHAPTER 4 A BATTLE WITH …..

'Let's go you two and me' the guy said

'First tell us who you are' they said in unison

'Here's the deal I tell you my name if you win but if you lose I get all the things you wagered' the guy said

'NO that is a rip off' they both said

'Ok I'll show you who I am and I have to die as well' he said

'Ok' sora and yoh said

'Only if' he said

'Only if what' they both said

'Only if we get to go to the place were I want to fight' he said

'Ok' they said in unison

'Let's get going then' he said he stuck his arms up and they got transported to some place

'Let's battle then' he said he took out his weapon

'What is that' sora said

'It is a keygun' he said

'And my spirit is caoren' he said

'Caoren into the keygun' he said Caoren was tall evil looking and strong Caoren plunged into the keygun and the keygun shot several bullets 100 bullets hit sora same for yoh sora and yoh charged at him and he defended he shot more hots and when the smoke cleared up sora and yoh were GONE


End file.
